Nation McKinley
Dr. Nation McKinley (real name: unknown) is a character actor who, along with her brother Cosmo McKinley, pose as doctors in DTV's "Dentonvale". She is a major character in ''Shock Treatment'' portrayed by Patricia Quinn in the 1981 film, and by Nic Lamont in the 2015 musical. Biography Nation McKinley is not this individual's true name, as she and her "brother" Cosmo are character actors of European descent, and are not real authentic doctors of mental health. She and Cosmo were brought from Eruope to DTV by Bert Schnick. There is a theory that Nation and Cosmo are infact Riff Raff and Magenta, back on Earth to once again torment Brad and Janet. Shock Treatment After Janet is influenced to have her husband treated for his declining mentality, Nation McKinley and her brother Cosmo welcome Brad Majors into their care at "Dentonvale" a soap opera centered around a mental hospital. Despite Brad's objections to being treated for mental illness, the McKinleys have him drugged, gagged, and bound to a chair in the Terminal Ward of the hospital. They also asks Janet to sign a contract permitting them to have Brad permanently committed, but before Janet can sign the papers, Nurse Ansalong tells her to wait a day and sleep on it. Nation and her brother are informed by Bert Schnick that financing for their show has been taken over by Farley Flavors, and for their show to continue airing on DTV, the McKinley's must act as the mouthpieces for Farley's new pop psychology movement, a new TV reality/talk show program titled "Faith Factory". The McKinleys are reluctant at first, but are quickly taken in by a persuasive videotape. On orders from Farley, the Mckinley's also agree to recruit Janet to be the face of the new show ("Farley's Song"). After that, Nation and Cosmo get Janet to move in to "Dentonvale", promised that the life of a television star will heal her relationship with Brad ("Lullaby"). In reality, Farley is obsessed with Janet and plans on kicking Brad out of the picture so he can seduce her during the "Faith Factory" premier. The next morning, Nation interupts a fully-sighted Bert starring at a showering Janet. Nation tells Janet that she is needed in the dressing room and asks Bert if he wants a snack. In the dressing room, the McKinleys make her a new black dress and a makeover ("Little Black Dress"). Due to the McKinleys work on Janet, she becomes "Miss Mental Health", an overnight sensation on DTV. However, the fame goes to her head and she forgets about repairing her marriage with Brad ("Me of Me"). At "Dentonvale", while visiting Brad in the Terminal Ward, Janet's parents question Nation, her brother, and the rest of the Dentonvale staff on how they can help him. The McKinleys show their adept abilities by "curing" Bert's blindness with shock treatment ("Shock Treatment"). The Weisses are completely taken in, but Janet begins to slip back to reality, so the McKinleys begin giving her drugs to keep her manageable, but she begins to have visions and dream sequences ("Looking for Trade"). As the premier of "Faith Factory" comes closer, Nation, her brother, the rest of the Dentonvale staff, Ralph Hapschatt, Macy Struthers, and the Weisses embrace their new TV roles by dressing up in white doctor and nurse uniforms and singing about their new images ("Look What I Did to My Id"). At the "Faith Factory" opening show, Nation and her brother Cosmo watch as Brad, Betty, and Judge Wright crash through the set wall disrupting the entire premier, Brad confronting his brother Farley ("Duel Duet"), Janet snapping back to reality and getting shunned from the stage with the others, and Macy Struthers replacing Janet as "Miss Mental Health". After Janet, Brad, and the others flee the studio ("Anyhow, Anyhow"), Nation, Cosmo, and Farley celebrate after committing the entire DTV studio audience to the Terminal Ward at "Dentonvale" as part of the psychological program of "Faith Factory" ("Denton U.S.A. reprise"). Music has solos in: *Lullaby *Little Black Dress *Shock Treatment *Look What I Did To My Id sings as company (chorus) in: *Farley's Song (with Farley, Cosmo, Ricky, and Ansalong) *Denton, U.S.A. (reprise) Notes *It is widely speculated amongst fans that she is actually Magenta in disguise, with Cosmo being Riff Raff. Category:Female Characters